Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -78\% \times -\dfrac{2}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -78\% = -\dfrac{78}{100} = -0.78 $ $ -\dfrac{2}{5} = -0.4$ Now we have: $ -0.78 \times -0.4 = {?} $ $ -0.78 \times -0.4 = 0.312 $